Mac , Harry y las cervezas demás
by Macbeth-Wood
Summary: Macbeth una chica de 14 años es atraida por un anillo...Pero luego aparece un colgante , una tobillera y una pulsera...La historia comienza y algo tenebroso se acerca....¿Harry lograra ser un amigo del bien y derrotar al mal?...
1. Default Chapter

Amigas y Rivales  
  
Todo comienza en la escuela Hogwarts virtual, donde dos chicas de 14 años pasaban su tiempo libre en la bibloteca.  
  
-Que buscas , Mac?-preguntó una chica de pelo lacio, castaño claro que estaba sentada jugando con su pluma.- ¿Qué es tan especial para que me saques de aldo de mi Draco?  
  
-Bueh.,,,Ya empesamos-dijo otra un poco alta, su pelo era lacio pero tenia movimiento en las puntas, sus ojos eran penetrantes y un poco claro para ser marrones- Primero, busco informacion sobre mi anillo...se que suena raro pero parace que tiene secretos y quiero descubrilo y segundo, Nara, si quieres podes ir a buscar a Draco , no te detengo..pero no creo que le haga gracias que una chica de Griffindor este cerca de él...u_u  
  
Macbeth buscaba en cada libro desde " Joyas con historias" hasta " Tu arete es magico?" pero no encontro nada. Luego de un rato Nara se había dormido en la mesa con la pluma en la nariz. Macbeth la desperto y Nara solo grito:  
  
-Draco!- luego miro a Macbeth, que tenía el cejo fruncido- Bueh...Nada más soñe con él...  
  
-Bueh...-Luego detras de ellas aparecio un chico un poco loco y atolondrado- Hola, Tito!  
  
-Como andan , chicas?-pregunto este mirando la cara de dormida de Nara- Otra vez te estas durmiendo en la biblo...Ay, caray, hay cosas que no cambian.. ¬ ¬'.-  
  
.-Como vos y tu cara de pervetido profesional ^_^-le responde secamente Mica, una chica morocha de ojos azules fríos pero profundos- En qué puedo ayudar?  
  
-Estoy buscando algo sobre mi anillo-responde Macbeth, mostrando su mano izquierda donde un anillo de plata con forma de serpiente deslisandose en su dedo , con dos pequeñas piedras azules en el lugar de los ojos- Creo que es algo antiguo...Lo encontre en la pieza de mi hermano cuando estaba en la vacaciones.  
  
-Y que hacias en la habitacion de tu hermano?- interrogo un muchacho de pelo negro azabache con ojos color nuez, su cuerpo era el de un jugador de futbol.  
  
-Nada...-mintio con nervios Macbeth a ver tal ejemplo de hombre en frente de sus ojos.- Bueh..me estaba escondiendo de mi perro, no logró controlarlo.  
  
Nara miraba de reojo a otra mesa donde cierto rubio de ojos verdes estaba riendose a carcajadas junto a dos moles que tenía como compañia. Luego suspiro con pena.  
  
-Nico-le llamó Tito al chico de pelo azabache- Ya terminaron de entrenar en el campo?  
  
-Sip, pero no nos va muy bien...Esa Cho se la pasa volando por las nubes...Y yo pagó los platos rotos, porque Gregory y Jhon con Dan se la pasan tirando Quaffles fuertes a la porteria porque estan enojados con el trato de Cho al equipo...-Nico miro la mano que tenía Macbeth apollada en la mesa cerca de un libro.- hey...Que lindo anillo!  
  
-Eh?-se sorprendio esta- Gra..cias..-dijó apenada, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al instante.  
  
-Creo que tenemos que ir a comer- dijo Nara que no dejaba de mirar el rubio platinado- Mmm...Es hermoso....#n_n#  
  
Macbeth , sin que lo demás se dieran cuenta, tomo un libro muy chico que entro a la perfeccion en su bolsillo sin notarse mucho. Nicolas se fue de la bibloteca charlando con un chico que encontro en el camino, Joan, un chico morocho , un poco timido pero muy gracioso.  
  
-Este año vamos a ganar-le aseguraba Joan a Nico cuando pasaron por la puerta del Gran Salón- Además en Quiddicth, tenemos a un gran guardían!.  
  
-Gracias-dijo apenado Nico, Nara seguia en la nube mirando cada movimiento de Draco Malfoy, este notó la mirada y le sonrio, eso hizo que la joven casi se caiga por desmayo.  
  
Penelope, una joven de Hufflepuff, hablaba con Samantha sobre lo lindo que se estaba poniendo Cedric (N/A: Esto pasa en el 2° libro) en su mesa. Luego sus miradas se diriguieron a un chico de Griffindor que estaba muy estusiamdo ,casi saltaba por el comedor.  
  
Macbeth sin ganas se despidio de Nicolas y de Nara. Se sentó junto a Mica y a Tito, aunque estos dos se fulminaban con la mirada, en la mesa de Slytherin.Luego sintio que su anillo le estaba ardiendo, no podía sacarselo aunque trato con fuerza. Pero algo en su mente le indico que dijera : Sajasehiu, y el dolor paro. Macbeth miro a todos lados, luego se sacó en anillo, en su dedo indice estaba marcada la estancia de este.  
  
Estas bien, Mac???-le pregunto Tito luego de comer una torta de chocolate con nuez, Mica levanto la mirada.- Estas palida..  
  
-No, estoy bien...-mintio. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Qué ocurria con el anillo?. Luego toda su atencion se concentro en la mesa de Ravenclaw donde una chica estaba hablando con Joan, pero notó algo que nunca había notado, la hermosa sonrisa de Nicolas. Sus dientes blancos y sus cejas se alsaban cuando este sonreia.  
  
-Tierra llamando a Macbeth, Macbeth contesta- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.- Tierra llamando a Macbeth , ...Macbeth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito impacientado.  
  
-Eh?-suspiro Macbeth al ver que tenia al lado al rubio platinado.- Hola, Malfoy...Qué te trae aqui?  
  
-Puedes decirle a tu amiga, esa leona que deje de mirar...Yo sé que soy irresistible pero...no para tanto.-decia Draco Malfoy mientras que en la otra mesa Nara suspiraba al verlo sonreir.- Que bonito anillo!  
  
-¬ ¬'otro más....Qué tiene el anillo que a todos sorprende?-penso en voz alta Macbeth pero un joven de espalda ancha con el pelo revuelto cansado pero con buen semblante se sentó enfrente de ella- Hola, MacDuff.  
  
-Que onda, hermanis??-preguntó este cuando atras de él 150 muchachas suspiraban y mandaban besos de amor a diestra y sinistra.- malfoy, como estas?  
  
-Muy bien, MacDonalld (( N/a: Chiste de Joan ¬ ¬', que raro))..Bueh...Me voy, Adios!!...  
  
Elel ,una chica alta con pecas en la nariz entra lo más tranquila y se sienta al lado de Penelope . Y comiensan a discutir cual de los Griffindor merecia la pena ver...((N/A: Yo voto por Oliver, Fred, Harry y Ron....son mis Beatles Sexy Simbol))  
  
Todo el mundo se quedó callado cuando la directora Agatha se levantó y tosio para llamar más la atecion.  
  
-Alumnos/as, quiero decirles que dentro de 2 semanas habra un baile y luego va a ver un viaje a Italia, Francia, España y Inglaterra. Todas las casas con todos los años iran con los profesores....Espero que la noticia sea de su agrado...-dijo muy rapido , ya que todos empezadon a cuchichiar sin remedio.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Holas...de nuevo....Pero antes creo que nunca me presente ante todos como debería....  
  
Para lo que no me conocen , Soy Macbeth Di Poitiers, tengo 14 , voy a ingresar a 2°A año , soy fanatica del anime, cumplo el 4 de Agosto(osea soy de leo) y naci el 1989 (osea soy serpiente) y me gusta mucho leer y escribir...Mi pasatiempo es DORMIR, soy un oso polar cuando se trata de dormir..jejeje.... Bueh...Se que soy egocentrica pero me gusta hablar de mi...I´m sorry.....Bueh...Se que una personita me pidio que escribiera sobre nuestra comunidad ( y no es la del anillo,jajaj) y aqui estoy haciendo el favor a esa chica buena de Hufflepuff...Bueh....Mando besos a todos pero UN BESOTE a Nico, pobre , es tan lindo...Bueh,,,antes que empiese a babear quiero despedirme aunque me pone triste la despedidas :cry: :cry: bueh,,,...VAMOS LAS SERPIENTES A GANAR LA COPA!!!!!!!!!!!!! :cry: Bye 


	2. Cap 2

Amigas y rivales 2  
  
-Que bueno!!! Yo siempre quise conocer la torre de Pizza- declaro Elel a Penelope cuando se iban a su sala común.-Creo que va estar interesante....  
  
-Pero...¿Por qué Agatha quiere que vayamos a viajar cuando estamos con las clases?-pregunto Penelope cuando pasadon por un puerta trampa que tenía como guardía a un tejón dibujado en ella.- Para mi algo anda mal...  
  
Mientras estas chicas hablaban , en otra Sala Común una chica estaba acotada en un sofa verde botella, algo en su mente no la dejaba en paz...Un pensamiento recorría su mente a gran velocidad...  
  
-Pero...¿Qué tiene que ver el anillo? Qué cosas hace?-se preguntaba en voz baja, cuando un perro negro aparece cerca de su regazo, lamiendo su cara, la joven se levantó de golpe- Guccio!!!!!!!!¿Qué haces aqui???  
  
-Wuah...Wuah...-le contesto el perro, (N/a: La chica se creía que los perros hablan???? Que loca) El labrador espero a que la joven salida de shock para ponerse a jugar con ella.  
  
La joven le tiró con tanta fuerza un hueso que encontro que callo en la cabeza de un joven alto y de pelo hemarañado.  
  
-Ups...Lo..siento-declaro la joven pero al ver al chico que había pegado se arrepintio de su lamento. .-MMmmm....¿Qué te apetece, Ángel?  
  
-Macbeth...Amiga..-le saludo el joven- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos las caras?  
  
-Mmmm...Si, casi 3 años...¿Se puede saber qué haces aqui? ¬¬' - "Tratar de arruinar mi vida."penso Macbeth al ver que Ángel no contestaba y solo se pasaba la mano por el lugar del golpe.-Bueh...Yo me voy....Vamos, Guccio- la joven se volteo llevandose al perro con ella. Ángel la vio entrar en la habotacion.  
  
-Pronto lo sabras... K-ne-susurro mientras empezaba a entrar la gente.  
  
Al otro día, Nicolas estaba peleando con Joan sobre quien es el mejor golpeador de la historia.  
  
-Te digo por septima vez que Troy Husdon es el mejor-le decia Nicolas cuando Joan volvia a hacer los deberes de Herbologia- Además no soy el unico que lo piensa , puedes leer "Jugadores del año", él gano 10 veces por golpedor del año...jaque mate  
  
-Si,si...- declaro Joan con un movimiento en la mano, "A los locos hay que darles la razón"penso volviendo a leer su tarea.- Hey...¿Tu no viste a Arwen?  
  
-Nop..la última vez fue cuando estabamos comiendo....Pero luego...Kablan(onomatopeya de explocion) no la vi más...¿Tu crees que sigue con los hechisos Wecam?  
  
-No lo sé....Hey! Cho ! Ven-Joan le grito a un chica de pelo largo y negro que miraba con odio a Nicolas.-  
  
-No...no la soporto-le susurro Nicolas a Joan en el oido pero fue inevitable que la joven se acercada.- Buenos días, Chang-  
  
-Lo mismo digo- le devolvio el saludo Cho, luego empezo a hablar con Joan sobre las propiedades de la mandragora , dado que Cho siempre se sacaba un 10 en Herbología.- Y los bebes son un poco inofensivos pero tiene tambien su grito que hace que te desmayes...Ya esta, seguro que te vas a sacar un 9,50..lo sigó por tu ortografia y caligrafía...Bueh...¿Con quien van a ir al baile?-les pregunto a los jovenes que levantaron sus hombros en señal de "no sé".-Les digo que se apuden porque sino no va haber jovenes lindas como yo-dijo moviendo su pelo a su otro hombro..-Bye...-y salio de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw  
  
-"Sino no va haber jovenes lindas como yo"-dijó Nicolas con una voz chichosa, Joan se mataba de la risa- Si, claro...Bueh...Vamos a comer?  
  
-Dale, estoy flamelico- y los dos saliendo hablando ahora de quien es el mejor guardian de la decada(N/a: Obviamente es Oliver Wood 0_~)  
  
Nara estaba escribiendo un poema sobre el rubio plarinado en la mesa de Griffindor.  
  
.Tiene ojos verdes  
  
y es inocente  
  
Tiene el pelo rubio  
  
y es un poco rudo  
  
Tiene una tez blanca  
  
y te da muchas ganas  
  
de besarla....  
  
Luego de terminar de escribir el poema, suspiro unas 50 veces. Y su corazón se paro cuando él entro el proclamado rubio en el Comedor, junto a sus gorilas.Pero había un nuevo chico, un alto y de tez un poco menos palida que la de Draco...Era lindo pero no tanto....  
  
-Asi que eres amigo de Macbeth.-le decia Draco mientras se sentaban.- ¿Comó se conocen?  
  
-Ella era mi antigua compañera en un colegio muggle, nos encontramos ahi y luego ella se fue-declaro Ángel agarrando un poco de torta- Y ahora yo vine por un motivo que prefiero mantener muy secreto...Pero me alegra que siga manteniendo la costumbre de evitarme...-dijó esto cuando Macbeth se sento a 100 m de distancia de ellos, estaba leyendo el libro que robó de la bibloteca..- Ella antes estaba enamorada de mi..pero creo que ya se le paso (N/A: Eso es verdad ~.~)..Bueh...es un lastima..  
  
Cuando todos estuvieron sentados y comiendo como animales , la directora Agatha, que estaba sentada junto a un foto de James Potter, pidio un segundo de silencio para que ella anunciada algo...  
  
-Silencio....Bien...Quiero decirles que por un problema los viajes se harán dentro de 3 días y el baile se celebrada en Italia...Pueden seguir comiendo...-gritó y luego se sentó para seguir babeando por la foto del ex-buscador de Griffindor.  
  
-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Bueh...espero que les haya gustado...Quiero aclarar ciertas cosas: 1- Perdón Nara si te pongo tan romantica con Draco pero es la realidad...2-Perdón a Tito y a Mica si pongo que se pelean pero tiene que haber algunas personas que se lleven mal...3-Quiero aclarar que el anillo con forma de serpiente existe pero sin las joyas...4-Tambien existe Ángel, el era mi amor platonico cuando iba a 5to y 6to grado y justamente ayer me llamó por telefono y yo me quere O.O , y ahora hoy me va llamar de nuevo...Sigo en estado de shock ya que no nos hablamos por lo menos en 2, 3 años....No te pongas celoso,Nico...Es un viejo,viejo,viejo, pero anciono amor platonico....y 5- Quiero decir que me encantaría que ustedes me dejarán opiniones, comentarios pero ninguna persona trate de matarme con una maza ya que eso lo hace solo Nara...jajaja...Bueh...Me voy llendo 


	3. Cap 3

Cap 3  
  
Todos los alumnos estaban centados en un gran autobus, muy grande. Agatha uso un hechizo para poder hablar más fuerte.  
  
Agatha- Muy bien...Ya veo que estan todos...Ahora vamos a irnos a Italia ,este autobus es un transportador que dentro de 2 minutos nos llevara a Italia, Roma en un dos por tres...Ahi, en Roma, vamos a dividirnos en años y los profesores los llevara a distintos hoteles, pero queran muy cerca uno del otro...Ahora..querecen quietos.  
  
Mac estaba centada sola, estaba escribiendo en un libro violeta.Atras Nara y Elel hablaban sobre los chicos de Ravenclaw.   
  
Nara: No hay chico que se compare con mi Draco  
  
Elel: ¬¬' Y no hay chica más loka que tú...  
  
Nara: -_- Bueh...Eso es verdad.  
  
Elel: Mira, hablando de Roma mira quien se asoma..  
  
En eso aparece Draco caminando solo y ve un lugar vacio, adelante de Nara, quien no dejaba de mirarle la platinada cabellera,  
  
Mac-Hola, Malfoy...  
  
Draco-Hola, ¿Qué escribes?  
  
Mac- Sobre la soledad, sobre escapar de la realidad.Sobre la gente y sus pretexto por vivir  
  
Draco- O.o Eso escribes?  
  
Mac- î_î Nop...pero a veces pienso en eso. Estoy haciendo una libreta del viaje...*Mac lee* " Día 1: Hoy me aburro de lo mejor...  
  
Draco- Ah...Mac, hasme un favor  
  
Mac-Dime ü_ü  
  
Draco se acerca ya que sabe que Nara esta atras de él. Y le susurra a Mac.  
  
Draco-Quiero que me ayudes a ..hacer...que..la..chica...que..esta..detras....  
  
Mac-Cúal?  
  
Draco-la que me esta mirando la nuca( osea Nara)..Quiero ser su   
  
Mac-Su....¿Asesino? ¿su amigo? ¿su cura? ¿su perro faldero?  
  
Draco-Su...novio...  
  
*Mac se quedó en shock.Draco trato de animarla. El autobus logró transportarse a Roma pero aun asi Mac no entraba en si*  
  
Draco-Mac!Macbeth! MACBETH DE POITIERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Pero Mac no reacionaba. Un porfesor se acerco al ver el escandalo*  
  
Remus Lupin- Joven Malfoy.¿Cúal es la razón para su griterio?  
  
Draco- Disculpe , profe..Pero ella no responde.*señalo a Mac*  
  
Mac seguia *.* Lupin sacó su varita y de ella aparecio un vaso de agua y se lo tiró a la cara.  
  
Mac.- No!!El Titanic!!!Leo Dicaprio, no te mueras ,..-Miro a Draco y luego a Lupin.- Lo siento,...Ya estoy bien..  
  
Agatha se paro de nuevo y grito: Bienvenidos a Italia....  
  
Todos aplaudieron y saltaron contentos, Draco salio un poco sonrojado por su confusion. Mac miraba a Nara y se reia , Elel estaba babeando cuando vio a un italio de 17 años pasar por la calle. Nico estaba jugando con Joan , Arwen le contaba su "secreto" a Penelope quien estaba interesada. Agatha estaba en un ricón lejos de los alumnos y saco un relicario (tipo como Gelda, la de soy Arnold)   
  
Era la foto de dos chicos, uno de cabellos negros y el otro un poco más claros, estaban abrasado y se veian contentos.  
  
Agatha- oH!!! Mi James,mi Sirius....Son mis amores...¿Se acuerdan cuando fuimos a Italia?... Amores los extraño...  
  
James corrio hacia un lado y saco una pancarta que decia: Nosotros tambien!!. Sirius estaba escribiendo algo en otra, "Agi...Te amamos"  
  
Remus-Le ocurre algo, directora..  
  
Agatha-O.O eh! No nada...es que...nada...  
  
Remus- Yo voy a llevar a los 3 y 4 a pasear por Toscana, creo que no hay porblema si viene con nosotros.  
  
Agatha-Por mi encantada ( Para mi la fantasia de Agatha Krum es estar con los medeoradores, no se como se escribe, menos con Peter.Pero estaría encantada si pudiera estar con James , Remus y Sirius en un lugar..¬¬'...¿A quien no?  
  
Remus y Agatha estaban en un coche, seguido de ellos había un pequeño grupo de chicos en otros coches...  
  
Penelope-Mmm...¿Qué hay en Toscana?  
  
Arwen-Según mi mapa, esta Florencia...Ahi esta el David...  
  
Mac-Ah,...el tipo desnudo..jejeeje....  
  
Tito-Pervertida  
  
Mac-A mucho orgullo..jejejejeje ~¤.¤~  
  
Nico- Bueh...*En eso paran en un semaforo, y un chico morocho con tez tostada , alto y buen mozo, entra en el auto.*  
  
Mac-Hey!!!! Que te metes en el coche!!!!  
  
el joven.- Mi nombre es Guccio Baglioni, y estoy en un GRAN lio...  
  
Mac-Te llamas = como mi perro...jejejejje  
  
Guccio- Que mal! *y el auto siguio andando* Como te llamas , querida porteña ( es como le dicen a los que nacen en la Cap Federal de Buenos Aires de Argentina)  
  
Mac- Me llamo Lady Macbeth De Poitiers..¿Y cual es tu problema, mi querido lombardo ( asi se le dicen a los Italianos en las epocas de Luis X, jejeje soy una capa en Historia, ejejej)  
  
Guccio se sienta al lado de Mac, y se miran como jugetones.  
  
Guccio- Mis perros atacaron a un ministro y la gente de seguridad me buscan por el comentido..Pero veo que me ayudaste a escapar.  
  
Nara-Ejem..te ayudamos.. *El coche se paró en medio de un Museum* Ya llegamos al Museum de Fiorentino..  
  
Guccio- Osea que estamos en Florencia, mi querida cuidad...  
  
Nico-Bueh...Bajamos?  
  
Mac- Quiere venir con nosostros señor Baglioni?  
  
Guccio- No me diga asi, porteña, dime Guccio, o tal vez si quieres lombardo,,  
  
Mac-Vamos, lombardo! *Que coqueteo!!  
  
Los chicos bajaron y entraron solos al Museo. Pero se escucha una voz de protesta cerca de el esqueleto de un tiburon, era.....-  
  
.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Holas.....Bien...Se que tarde un milenio pero Here I´m....Aclaraciones: Guccio Bablioni es mi personaje favorito de una saga francesa , llamada Los Reyes Malditos..Es una amor...Luego , Agatha, perdón si te puse tan loca con Remus, james y Sirius, pero me gusta que tu personaje sea una loca de amor...Espero que Nara siga viva cuando lea que le gusta a Draco...(Mac llama a Nara, pero no contesta...estara bien???) ..Y bueh....Quiero agradecer a todos por todo...jejeej...Bueh...bye 


	4. cap 4

Cap 4  
  
-No entiendo lo que dice-gritaba un pelirrojo del otro lado del museo. Mac y los demás caminaron hasta encontrarse con tres chicos.Una chica de pelo castaño estaba mirando a los huesos de un oso, otro chico de pelo azabache miraba con sus ojos verdes la colera de su amigo pelirrojo.  
  
-¿Por qué gritas,Ron?-dijó Macbeth al ver a su mejor amigo en pleno acto de furia. Harry miraba a Macbeth, no la conocia mucho ya que ella estaba en Slytherin. Los amigos de Macbeth (Nico, Joan, Arwen, Mica, Elel, Nara, Penelope, y etc) se dispersaron por el lugar, dejandola con el trio.  
  
-Nada es que no entiendo nada lo que dice este folleto, no se italiano..-dijo Ron con verguenza, Harry no entendia como él joven se calmo al ver a una serpiente ( me refiero a que es de Slytherin)- Maky, hace tiempo que no te veo....  
  
-Así es...pero no debes ponerte mal por no entender yo tampoco capto una palabra de italiano... ^^...Chicos ¿Quieren ir conmigo a tomar algo? No me gustan muchio los museos...Hay esqueletos ~_~ y ...cosas en vidrios...fetos de animales....-Macbeth estaba pensando en todas esas cosas feas cuando le agarro un calambre.  
  
-Por mi encantada-dijo Hermione volviendo su atencion a la conversacion.- Aunque no hay que alejarse mucho porqu..  
  
-"porque podríasmos perdernos y peor podrian sacarnos puntos de las casas"-imito Ron en tono burlon.- Lo dice cada dos minutos...  
  
-Ustedes dos...son imposibles..-los reprimio Harry con las manos en la cadera- Bueh..Yo conosco un heladeria que me conto Remus, esta a solo una cuadra de este Museo...  
  
Dicho y hecho, los cuatros chicos de 14 años fueron a la heladeria " Faricci" a tomar helado. Hermione tenía curiosidad sobre la nueva chica que reia sobre las bromas de Ron. Harry se mancho cuando tomaba su helado de cholate y tuvo que ir al baño.  
  
-Ya vengo-sijo y se levanto de la mesa. Ron comia su helado de frutilla animadamente, Macbeth lo miraba media rara ya que ese apetito no se lo había visto ni siquiera al más pobre de la calle.  
  
-Ron...Nunca cambias esa costumbre de comer como hambriento, ni cuando estas en tu casa dejas de comer asi..-dijo Macbeth , Hermione also las cejas.  
  
-¿Perdón?...¿Tu conoces la casa de Ron?-pregunto un poco alterada ya que el pelirrojo tenía secretos- ¿Cómo es que se conocen?  
  
Ron miro a Macbeth y ella lo miro al él. Para ella era un recuerdo triste que termino con un experiensa grandiosa.Pero no sabía si contarla o no...  
  
-Es..que..ella-comenzó Ron, un poco confundido , sin saber que hacer.  
  
-Deja...Se lo cuento yo-dijo Macbeth un poco triste- Lo que pasa es que.....  
  
-------------------------Flash Back ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Escucheme bien los 5, hoy va a venir una chica. Sus padres murieron por los ataques de los mortifagos y no tiene casa por el momento. Sus tíos estan en camino y mientras tanto se quedara en casa...No quiero nada de bromas- dijo la Señora Weasley mirando a los gemelos- Nada de tonterías, ella estado en un estado deprecivo y no quiero que la atormenten, ¿Esta claro?  
  
-Tan claro como el agua, mamá-dijo Fred quien la mencion de no hacer bromas se le esfumo de la cabeza- ¿Va a dormir en el cuarto de Ginny?  
  
-No, es muy chico. Vamos a alojarla en el cuarto de Ron, pero no creo que sea mucho tiempo se estaría.-El Señor Weasley estaba entranado a la casa- Ahi viene...   
  
Y efectivamente , detras del Señor Weasley aparecio una joven de solo 13 años de edad, sus cabellos castaños oscuros estaban dispersados por su rostro dando la imagen de que estaba dormida cuando la recogieron.  
  
-Chicos-dijo el Señor Waesley- Ella es Lady Macbeth Di Poitiers...Maky- La joven levanto el rostro- Ellos son Fred y George- el Señor Weasley señalo a los gemelos- Ella es Ginny,- ahora a su hija que estaba sentada en un sofa y luego mostro a otro pelirrojo que estaba saludando con la mano-Percy y el es Ron- dijo señalando al pelirrojo que estaba apollado en la pared. Los dos a verse a los ojos sintieron algo especial...el sentimiento que una gran amistad hiba a unirlos para siempre...  
  
------------------------------------------------Fin de Fash Back-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Y ahi nos conocimos-concluyó Macbeth, terminando su helado de Cereza- Luego pasaron unas dos semanas y vinieron mis tios.  
  
-Oh!-dijó Hermione- Pero...¿cómo es que murieron tus padres? si quieres contarme , claro..  
  
-Yo estaba en la bibloteca que queda cerca de mi casa, ya que leo mucho por las tardes. Cuando sentí varios ruidos, sali corriendo cuando descubri el ruido de mi perro...Cuando llegue pude ver dos mortifagos que torturaban a mis padres en el patio...Los recuerdo muy bien, uno tenía el pelo un poco platinado como si fuera rubio y él otro era muy hosco y tenía unos cabellos negros que salian de su capucha....Ellos....Ellos...torturaron a mis padres hasta morir, los dejaron en el suelo....mi perro logro mordelos en el brazo dejandole una marca...Yo llegue tarde , los mortifagos no me vieron ya que estaba vestida como un muggle....Luego aparecio el padre de Ron ya que alguien había hechisado una cafetera..y me vio cerca de mis padres y comprendio todo- Macbeth estaba a punto de llorar por el recuerdo de aquella tarde.  
  
-Oh! No puedo creerlo!!-Hermione estaba horrisada por el relato , sus manos tapaban su rostro de terror- ¿Estas bien? Digo...¿te encuentras bien?  
  
-Ahora estoy bien gracias a la ayuda de mis tios y de los padres de Ron.- dijo con alegría- Bueh...Al tiempo pasado , tiempo pisado- Harry volvio de los baños, tenia media remera mojada.  
  
-¿Qué estaban hablando?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en la silla. Ron ya había terminado su helado y Hermione seguía en estado de shock debiro al relato de la acompañante del pelirrojo.  
  
-Estabamos hablando de como se conocieron Ron y Macbeth-dijo al final Hermione.  
  
-Ah....Macbeth ¿Cómo es que estas en Slytherin cuando eres re-buena-pregunto Ron. Esa pregunta le vagaba por la mente cuando veia a su amiga con un emblema de una serpiente en el pecho de la túnica.  
  
-No lo sé...Aunque tengo unos buenos amigos, como Draco- Harry que estaba tomando un poco de agua , la cual fue escupida hacia el suelo, se quedó con los ojos como platos. Hermione profino un grito agudo, Ron se quedó mirando a su amiga de forma incredula.  
  
-Malfoy es tu amigo????-pregunto el trio al unisono  
  
-Sip, él es muy amable conmigo...Me ayuda con las materias , como por ejemplo Pociones y Historia de la Magia. Cuando no estoy con mis amigas estoy con Draco...¿Les pasa algo?-  
  
-Es que...-quiezó comenzar Ron pero fue interrumpido con la aparecion de la Directora Agatha, quien estaba acompaña por medio colegio y por un profesor en especial.  
  
-Chicos es hora de ir al Hotel-dijo con voz segura y suave. Remus, que estaba a su lado, vio aldo que salia del cuello de Agatha, algo plateado, ...algo que él conocia muy bien.-Vamos! Hay que desempacar y debemos preparar todo para el baile, que se celebrará dentro de 2 días...  
  
-Todavía no consigo pareja-susurro Ron un poco avergonzado siguiendo a sus amigos en camino al Hotel.  
  
-¿Cómo que Ronald Bilius Weasley no consigue paraje de baile?-le preguntó Macbeth mientras caminaba detras de él.- Esto es inaudito...  
  
-No te burles....Soy tímido...-repuso el pelirrojo.  
  
-No me hagas reir...¿Tu, tímido? JA...Me acuerdo que alguien hizo algo en el verano que no fue correcto ^^'-dijó Macbeth, Ron se atraganto con su saliva a la mencion del hecho. Harry que estaba atras se intereso con la conversacion, Hermione no estaba prestando atencion ya que estaba hablando con Seamus.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Harry con una sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños.-¿Qué hizo?  
  
-Bueh...-dijo Macbeth pero Ron le tapo la boca con su mano, aunque no dio buenos resultados ya que la morocha le propino un mordisco cariñoso, dejandola libre para hablar.- Mira...Cuando yo estaba en la casa de Ron, ....  
  
-----------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Macbeth entra con sus balijas a la habitacion de Ron, luego de que acabada la cena. Ron estaba acomodando la cama que había hecho aparecer su padre para la invitada.  
  
-Wuaw-dijó la joven al ver el cuarto del pelirrojo- Es...muy...lindo- su timidez era la unica actitud que sobresalia de su ser.  
  
-Gracias-Ron se sento en su cama luego de haber arreglado todo. Ya eran la media noche y el cansancio hizó aparecer.- Si quieres yo duermo en esa cama y tu en la mia...Mi cama es más suave y esta mejor comodada-Macbeth no sabía que hacer, pero no quería parecer una amarga asi que asistio. Luego de un hora hablando sobre cosas triviales ( como el trabajo del Señor Weasley, sobre los hermanos , y sobre las mascotas) los dos se durmieron, Macbeth en la cama de Ron y Ron en la nueva cama que había en la habitacion. Efectivamente Ron tenía razón , la cama de él era muy sueve y comoda y un poco más amplia que la otra, se podía decir que podrían entran dos personas sin problemas.  
  
En medio de la madrugada, al pelirrojo le entró las ganas de tomar un poco de jugo. Saliendo de la habitacion con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Bajo las escaleras, aunque estuviera despierto todavía tenía el sueño en su ser. Tomó lo que fue a buscar y subio de nuevo las escaleras. Entro en la habitacion y se acostoó en su cama, Macbeth sintio la presencia de un persona y se acomodo un poco su sabana. Ron , que tenía frio por la falta de la sabana ,tiro de l pequeño troso que le tocaba propinando asi un susto a Macbeth al ver que se quedaba al aire libre.  
  
-Ron!!!!!!-grito la joven, el pelirrojo abrio los ojos y vio que estaba en la cama incorrecta...  
  
---------------Fin del Flash Back----------------------------------------------------  
  
-....Y luego se disculpo como 100 veces, pero yo se que lo hizó apropocito- dijo Macbeth con una mueca de disguto.  
  
-Claro que no!!! estaba dormido y...-empezó el pelirrojo.  
  
-Deberia darte verguenza, entran sin permiso en la cama de un chica,...Pervertido-dijo Harry quien se estaba diviertiendo con el relato. Macbeth se reia por lo bajo, Ron se ponia colorado y no tenia ganas más de hablar..Estaba un poco enojado.....  
  
-Escuchenme-grito Agatha cuando todos los alumnos entraron en la entra del Hotel- Las chicas se van al 3 piso , los chicos al 2 piso y los profesores estamos en el 4to piso...En el primero esta la enfermeria del Hotel, si nesecitan atencion a cualquier hora....Bien, vamos a sus habitaciones...  
  
-Ron, recuerda que los chicos vamos a la 3ra...que no sea cosa que aparesca en la cama de la directora.-dijo Harry mientras subian por la escalera.El pelirrojo estaba que ardia de verguenza.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Holas a todos...No sé si me leen o no...(Yo solo sé que no sé nada)...Bueh,,...Pero quiero decirles que estaría super encantada si algunos de ustedes ( no digo todos) dejaran sus reviews con lo que ustedes quieran...Como por ejemplo: " No me gusta" o " Me encanta" o " ¿Alguien vio mis medias rojas?", no sé cualquier cosa....Con tal que me escriban sus opiniones , sugerencias, amenasas de muerte, spam, cualquier cosa será bienvenida.....Más si alguna persona tiene alguna duda sobre el fanfic.....Si alguien quiere hablarme o quiere matarme, puede hacerlo hablando conmigo mediante mi msn: Circe_142@hotmail.com o Macbeth_142@hotmail.com ( yo diria que agragaran a las dos)....Puede hablar sobre cualquier cosa que les ocurra ...Bien...me voy despidiendo pero sin dejar de decir...:  
  
Oliver Wood Sos un amor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
